Hybrid/electric light-duty vehicles generally produce little to no external sound during the course of their travel. As such, visually impaired pedestrians have difficult time identifying the proximity of the hybrid/electric light-duty vehicles. Recently, hybrid/electric light-duty vehicles have been manufactured to include horns or speakers to generate artificial noise and alert nearby pedestrians.